gman_revenge_on_the_serversfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandmaster Jayden
Jayden was born on our modern world we live in on the 12th of October in the year 2000. Before gaining control of the massive militaristic order of the American knights, he was scarcely known. Documents show however, some speculation of tragic events. In one event, He was only 6 years old when he saw his mother murdered by a crazed Drunk man who somehow broke down the family home’s door and slaughtered his mother before his very own eyes. Then, when he was recently 16 years of age, witnessed his father be assassinated by a sniper during what the order called “the Lorenasisan-Order War.” He at first mourned for his taken father, then, in a brutal rage, He himself hunted down the assassin, took him alive, tied the assassin’s hands to a horse and his legs tied to a tree. He then went to proceed torturing the man, then he ordered the horse to move away from the tree, splitting the man in half. However Jayden is not usually this violent. His motives are questionable at times, but he always tries to do what he thinks is right. Most of the time, He jumps on the chance to lessen his power, but not let them be weaker to other factions. He is a strong willed boy, despite being so young, and has more courage than most leaders by fighting beside his own soldiers who he sends to combat. As a ruler, he wishes to purge out corruption and make all public figures take initiative for actions. Jayden does however, frustrate most other factions, He usually stands by the dominion, despite the odds against him. As a Grand master, like the fathers before him, He sees to place American influence in the multiple universes and seeks to expand the Empire. While he may led the entire empire of the order, he uses emotion in his policy, which many of his encounters with others led to tension. But charmingly, while many leaders only care for their own people, Jayden´s heart sees to bring enlightenment and happiness to all,even beyond the borders. Jayden is a deeply religious young boy,and devout Christian and would never forsake the Bible. However, he does not bring up God that much when speaking, respecting foreign religions. After the constant bonding with Davide (who he sees as a Friend, and even risked his life to make sure he was in good condition, Good health, and safe.) , he began to understand how he thinks, and how he sees things his viewpoint. He does however Stress much on ruling to support his people (who adore him already but Jayden wishes to still improve their lives), And never has time to rest when it comes to policy, adding more pressure on him on top of him already. The leader of the battlefield It is common wisdom that Jayden prefers to be at the field with his men when he sends them to fight in the wars he wages. He's never behind the lines and rather takes the front lines personally. the only time he does not lead battle is when he is tending to the government and stability of the order, which is usually plagued with threatening neighbors. Despite his impulsive behavior he is patient when it comes to strategy, and waits for the underbelly of his foe to strike hard and quickly. Regardless what of his foe thinks of him, most accept the fact Jayden is unquestionably well strategic, And while the order is considered to be less advanced than most other nations, It was his leadership that unifies the order entirely. His soldiers view him as a true bringer of justice, and at times, capable to send fear into the hearts of his enemies. The Dominion, while they refuse to accept the fact he's the most loyal outsider leader to their cause, has more respect towards Jayden than any other. In battle he usually holds back, trying to maintain the system of honor in the field of war. however when it is his family's lives in stake, Jayden forsakes honor and fights like a feared warrior. It is his system of honor which makes the other outside nations show lack of empathy for him. Even when his only remaining ally does wrong, Jayden still supports them till the end. The Ways of Jayden's Path Jayden has a confusing pattern in choices he makes. one minute he can be diplomatic then the next he can be dogmatic. This leads him to be called a hypocrite by others but Jayden refuses to give them his attention for the most part. Jayden sees his choices as just, citing the bible to justify his actions. But despite being constantly stubborn Jayden does feel remorse when he realizes he was wrong and acted like a child. Jayden views the multiverse as a mostly vile place, full of corruption (be it darkness of political corruption), evil, painful, and warlike. In Jayden's eyes, absolute balance brings the cycle to continue, war after war, death after death, and pain after pain. Jayden sees that with only good existence, all misery can go away, where wars would be almost extinct and Where peace can dwell in the multiverse. But Jayden sees a few nations as the reasons why the multiverse is in a constant state of war. The federation always pushes buttons on The Dominion and The Order and even the ??? government. The Imperium of Mankind constantly creates war machines in times of peace and the black cross simply creates trouble where ever it goes. Jayden's pain While He was born into the family line to inherit the rule of the order, Jayden had no comfort when his reign began. To add on the pressure most of the multiverse forget the fact that Jayden is only a teenage boy whom had no experience with ruling subjects. The leaders act as if he was an adult and often try to bully him to their will, try to deceive him, and try to corrupt him to their violent ways. The boy, by the luck of the dice of fate, is a honest, wholesome, genuine individual. Jayden always has to make rash decisions because he learned that in order to keep the order alive and well, he may have to make sacrifices. Jayden knows full well that if he stood alone in a war and he were fighting a technological superior nation he would be defenseless and forced to surrender, something the order can not allow. Jayden also suffers from PTSD, however does not want to show it to anyone because he fears what the PTSD could make him do to others. it is to keep in mind this would be more than usual due to his young age. he also was plagued with the death of friends and family in his life even loosing both of his parents, making him an orphan. These events make Jayden extremely insecure and the only reason He trusts The Dominion with his life is because they know how it feels. It is simple to rule and live in pleasure while others suffer. Jayden, on the other hand takes the hard path and strives to make everyone of his people's lives better and even other nation's people before himself. He is one in a few leaders who actually would gladly suffer knowing that by his pain he could benefit more than just him self. While he is a great leader for his people he is often despised by other leaders. One reason for this is because of his impulsive behavior towards diplomacy. another factor is his alliance with the much hated Davide. To Jayden, Davide is simply misunderstood and simply wants harmony. It is frustrating to Jayden when other nations simply call them warmongers when the dominion was clearly not militaristic. He knew their technology was primitive and the attacks simply increased the distrust to outsiders. Jayden also has his fair share of enemies. The Federation had attacked him more than The Dominion, despite The Order only assisting in liberation of prisons and the defense of The Dominion. When Jayden sees morals being challenged he is furious when the nations who claim to simply be trying to solve the code for peace refuse to use force, which to Jayden, is seen as spineless and ignorant. This was another factor why Jayden is close to The Dominion, they approach the moral grounds the same and are not afraid to use force. He also can not believe why he is called a warlike individual being. In his eyes, Jayden was simply trying to do whats right and the constant criticism sets off alarms in his mind that most nations in the multi verse are only barricades to true peace in the multiverse. Jayden's relations: (to be added in the near future.) Category:Characters